


Dick N Pussy

by Axelex12



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass to Mouth, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Body Worship, Bruce Wayne is Dead, Chair Sex, Character Death, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson-centric, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Impregnation, Lap Sex, Legs on Shoulder Sex, Love Bites, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Platonic Kissing, Pseudo-Incest, Questionable Paternity, Rating: NC17, Reluctant Dick Grayson, Selina Kyle-centric, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Surprise Ending, Surprise Kissing, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Bruce is dead.Batman picks up the pieces.Pairing: Selina Kyle (Catwoman)/ Dick Grayson (Batman)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dick N Pussy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwing30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwing30/gifts).



Dick Grayson X Selina Kyle

A blistering wind howled across the landscape of Gotham. Icy snow and sleet hit the city like debris. The city had become whitened out by the storms that raged on. It seemed quiet, if not for the sounds of men in the warehouse district pack munitions and drugs, ready to be smuggled out at a moments notice when the roads cleared. Armed thugs guards the spice with extreme caution. It would be just like Batman to show up and ruin their arms deal. A lithe figure appeared on the rooftop of the largest warehouse.  
Standing in the freezing temperatures, stood the curvaceous Catwoman. The legendary thief was hanging around to be the guardian of Gotham for a while. After all, how else do you honor your dead lover than the protect his city while his son took the burden of the cowl. Bruce was dead. Fathering dying at the hands of his son. Leviathan had destroyed Bruce Wayne to shreds. Afterwards, the one who was once Nightwing flew into a rage and destroyed the monster who killed his teacher. Having to take over the role of Batman, Dick Grayson became the man he feared he would become. this new Batman was fiercer still to fight against. All the criminals knew that the first Bat had to have died. This new one moved just like the famed Nightwing as fluid as the beloved first Robin. He moved like a bird who could adapt to different forms, not like the rigid Dark Knight. His moves were precise, not so much as powerful, but strong enough. His armor was specialized for his frame, able to move with its new owner. Yet, what did it matter? Catwoman wondered, as men continued hauling their shipments. Bruce is dead, none can replace him. Seline reminisced to that fateful day. She had checked upon the Bat family in the Batcave to confirm the rumors in the aftermath of the destruction of Gotham. There Dick sat, in the chair Bruce had occupied so many times. His head had been on the desk, his domino mask lying on the ground. Around him were a few members of the Bat family and Batman Inc. Damian sat in Dick's arms, asleep with dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Tim and Cassandra stood near Dick, watching their beloved older brother  
process the predicament at hand. Tim had his cowl down, while Stephanie tried to coach Dick into letting her put Damian to bed. Barbara sat in her wheelchair staring at the uniforms encased in bulletproof  
glass. Alfred solemnly watched from the top of the staircase. Even Jason had come to see of what would happen to Dick. Helena Bertinelli watching her ex lover, struggle to keep his emotion in check. After all, now Dick was the head of the family. He heard her enter the cave first. He suddenly forced his head up.  
With a strong voice, he spoke, "All of you, out. Now." With little protest, they all filed out of the cave, eyes on the eldest. Still none had noticed the Catwoman. Without looking up from his computer screen he said, "Good evening, Selina. How may I help you tonight?" She rushed over to him. "Oh Dick! Why is it always us? Why can't he stop dying?" Selina sobbed into his muscled chest as they held each other tight.  
He planted light kisses to her head, like a mother to her child. He just held her in place, her tears drying out. Eventually she looked up to meet his cobalt eyes with her own light green. He looks just like him, she thought. Except I know he isn't. Dick can be scarier or kinder, Bruce only had one setting, one filter.  
"It is the way it is. I'm not gonna out him in the Lazarus Pit. We are going to have cremate him." He refused to look into her shocked eyes. She moved away from him, her hand clutching her heart. With a sigh she asked him when the cremation would happen. "Yesterday." He pulled a metal container from his cape. Selina grabbed it. This was Bruce. "You did the right thing, Dick. Thank you."  
"He's yours. That is if you want him." He was smiling sadly. She put down the container gently. Standing on her toes, she kissed him on the cheek. They embraced for a while. Within minutes they had begun talking about all the fun times they had met each other through Bruce, not Batman. Without thinking, they became closer. Their heads leaned in, bodies already touching. Their lips met with ferocity. They pushed against each other, arms groping and roaming all they could. She ended up in his lap, lips not breaking away, tongues peaking into each other's mouth. Exploring her wet, warm cave, Dick found why his father found this gem so precious. She knew exactly how to make him feel like the only man in thew world Her seductive act wasn't so much an act as it was a plea for love and acceptance. Sucking on hers soft ruby lips, Dick was reminded by who he was kissing. Dick pulled away suddenly, pushing her off of him "We shouldn't be doing this. You are like my stepmom!" He turned away, ashamed of himself. Wayt to go, Grayson! What a way to insult Bruce's memory! Selina looked at Dick in uncertainty. Her lovely eyes became hard with steely determination. Grabbing him by his arm, she swung him around to face her. She hoisted herself into his arms and went back to kissing his sullen lips to his ear and neck. Pulling away the feline heroine growled into his ear, "Bruce would want you to take care of me. Right now, this is taking care of me. I need this and so do you, then you can go back to your harem." Pushing him back in the chair, he was helpless against her relentless attack on his body. He fought back and soon enough his Nightwing costume lay strewed in the cave floor. Unzipping her of her leather and Kevlar costume, he was treated to the sight of what her body looked like. She was better than what his mind or her costume gave away. His hands latched onto her breasts, giving the supple skin a firm squeeze. She moaned in pleasure against his love bite peppered neck. He started to give the same treatment, nipping her slender neck like a beast in the throes of hunger. She sighed happily. This was what loving felt like. Dick became hard as she wiggled her lithe body on his lap. Dick moved his hands down her body, memorizing her curvesand placing feathered kisses everywhere he touched. Selina giggled every time he hit a ticklish spot. He took note of the few scars her body had endured, she took care of herself. reaching back up, he kissed the entirety of her right breast. Selina groaned with pleasure building in her core, her heart throbbed restlessly. His breath tingled as he neared her nipple. The twin peaks hardened instantly. He smirked as his lips kissed her nipple in a fluid motion. the Catwoman screamed in earnest need. He sucked with all he could on her swollen tip. Moving his head over, he did the same with her left breast.

The Hunk Wonder felt her thrashing heart and knew he had her in his clutches. He continued his assault on her pure body. As he trailed down her body, his bite leaving painfully sweet bruises on her pride.  
"Mine. All mine. Only mine." He swore furiously on her waistline. "Yours." She replied instantly, in delirious happiness. "RICHARD!" He had pushed his digits into her needy heat. Hs left arm wrapped around her body, a single hand smacking her ass cheeks. She moaned like a bitch in heat. Blood pounded Selina's ears as she felt his strong fingers enter and explore her. It felt so good to feel someone touching her. It felt right. Lifting her by her ass, he pulled her legs over his shoulders. Dick explored her slit and core with a vigorous tongue. Screaming in delight, Selina clawed at his head, yanking on his hair, but he didn't stop his attack on her. Her musky scent filled his nose. Hearing her scream, he knew he did something right. Clamping his lips on her lower lips, he sucked with all his might. Selina balanced herself on her vagina, which was on Dick's mouth. She balanced on his face happily. Moving her around on his face, his mouth now had the access to her anus. He pushed his fingers into her tight hole. Somehow Selina's screams became louder the further his digits pushed. Spreading her open, he moved a hand to stimulate her slit, all the while shoving his tongue as far as he could into her anal opening. Weirdly enough, Dick wondered how no one had come back down to wonder what all noise was about. Selina came very hard on him. The juices the poured from her flowed down his neck and body in streams. Dick tried to quickly suck them up to no real avail. He settled her down into the chair, and pushed his now aching cock along the entrance and touched the tips of Selina's round breasts with his fingers. Leaning in, Dick kissed Selina with all his might poured into her mouth as he entered her very slowly and deliberately. She sang out as he started to pound her over and over and over again. In between their moans of lust and cries of pleasure came screams of the other's name. After a long time of fucking her, he pulled out and forced her into hips arms. She swiveled her muscular thighs around his hips and tied her delicate feet at the base of his spine. He pushed back into her heat. She felt like no other. Her inner pink muscles held him to her, as if to never let go. Her arms flew around his neck, scratching any flesh she could to draw him in more.  
They kept this pace for nearly an hour, both coming multiple times. For one final effort, Dick pushed until with a resounding shout he emptied himself into her. She shuddered from the feel of his sperm entering her womb. The couple cleaned themselves up and dressed. With another kiss, Batman and Catwoman left the cave together in the Batmobile. The Cat sighed again as she jumped into the warehouse through the window. She ran at the goons, not yet knowing that she was pregnant. Selina would come to know it was Batman who left his seed in her, but she never found out which Batman it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave kudo.


End file.
